A turbomachine fuel supply system, according to a known design of the state of the art, comprises a low pressure pump configured to increase the pressure of the fuel which flows to a high pressure volumetric pump after passing through a hydraulic resistance. The low pressure pump is in particular a centrifugal pump.
The high pressure volumetric pump is for supplying fluid at a constant flow rate both to a supply circuit having variable geometries and a fuel supply circuit of a combustion chamber. The fuel supply circuit of the combustion chamber comprises a fuel metering system configured to control the fuel flow rate towards the injection systems of the combustion chamber. More precisely, the fuel metering system is for allowing excess fuel to flow through a recirculation loop configured to convey fuel upstream of the high pressure pump.
However, this excess fuel flowing in the fluid recirculation loop generates a significant heat energy dissipation. More generally, the heat power dissipated in the supply system is quite high. As a result, there is a decrease in the overall performances of a turbomachine comprising the supply system.